Potter Has a Boyfriend!
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Fem!Harry's friends have always believed that she was single, which was why Ron always threw himself at her since they met. After the war, Ron asked Fem!Harry out to the ball. He hadn't expected to hear that she was taken by someone else. Who is this man that stole their friend's heart? Who else is going to fall in love? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Fluffy, Fem!Harry's mischievous mind, mentions of war and attempt at matchmaking (Don't kill me!)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: For this story I'm changing the Toriko's characters ages so they're between 18 - 21 years old**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

"Hey, Sharon, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

A tall red headed wizard, Ron Weasley, asked his best friend, Sharon Potter. 18 years old beautiful woman turned around to look at him with bright emerald eyes. The sight of her took his breath away. Ever since he first met her, it was love at first sight. Unfortunately, she was always oblivious to everybody's affections around her. He tried to get her to see that he was for her before the others get her. The others are most guys in their year. Those guys had their eyes on her, and watched her like a piece of meat. Well, who could blame them? She was freaking beautiful!

Her big emerald eyes reminded them of a precious jewel. Her red hair that used to reached to her back, now barely brushed against her shoulders in an almost a lazy manner. It didn't help that she had a body that most girls would kill for.

Sharon really did live up to the meaning of her name.

Princess

Thankfully, most of the girls in their year weren't jealous of her. Instead, they felt bad for the girl. Who would want a bunch of guys chasing after them like a piece of meat? Not them that's for sure! It's because of that, that the girls this year made a pack to protect the innocent minded girl. It was the least that they could do after she saved them from the Dark Lord.

At that moment, a group of 7 girls in their year from different houses stopped where they stood when they heard Ron's question. They were ready to drive him away if he didn't leave her alone if she said that she didn't want to go to the Winter Ball with him. You see, as a celebration for the end of the war the new headmistress, McGonagall, decided to throw a Winter Ball. It was only a month away, and yet all the girls were already getting ready and the boys ran around like chickens without heads trying to find a partner.

Sharon gave an almost apologetic smile. She said softly:

"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm going with my boyfriend."

Dead silence hung in the Great Hall. All the people in their year stared at her in shock. It was then that everybody shouted _what _at the same time. Sharon blinked a few times in confusion. Did she say something wrong? Another beautiful 18 years old woman with brown hair, Hermione Granger, walked up to her best friend. She practically dragged the confused female out of there and into an empty classroom nearby. After Hermione closed the door, she threw every spell that she could think of on the spot to keep their conversation private.

"Why's everybody shocked?"

"Why? _Why_?" Hermione started. She grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her hard while shouted, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?!"

"H-H-Hermione! L-L-Let g-g-go o-of m-me."

Sharon barely managed to say. The other girl stopped and realized what she did. She blushed and mumbled an apology. The silence didn't last long before she started to ask all kinds of questions:

"Who is this guy?"

"Hermione"

"Do I know him? Is he a wizard? Is he a muggle?"

"_Hermione_"

"How long have you two been together? When did you meet?"

"_HERMIONE_"

Hermione jumped a good foot in the air in shock. She tried to slow down her racing heart, and succeeded after a few minutes. The Girl-Who-Lived sight softly. She said to her best friend:

"Calm down, you're going to meet him soon and get to know him." After she got a questionable look, she explained, "I talked with Professor McGonagall if he, and a few other friends of ours, could stay for awhile, and she agreed."

"When is he coming?"

"In a few weeks, give or take, I'm sure you two would get along just fine. By the way, do you know why everybody was shocked when I told Ron that I'm going with my boyfriend?"

Hermione sighed softly at her friend's innocence. How did she manage to keep it after the war, she would never know. So, all she could do was pet the other's head like a mother does to her confused little girl. Sharon blinked a few times in confusion and tilted her head in a questionable manner.

"It's nothing, just, nothing."

-ooOOoo-

_5 weeks left before Winter Ball_

Ron didn't talk to Sharon since she told him no in front of everybody in the Great Hall. The girl was very confused and slightly hurt at how distant he was from her. He wouldn't even look at her damnit! What did she do wrong? She just couldn't understand it! The confusion didn't lessen when she saw the depressed looks on the boys' faces, and the victory and smug looks on the girls. When the Girl-Who-Lived asked her female best friend, she simply, yet again, petted her head.

Now Sharon was really angry.

Why couldn't anybody tell her what's going on?!

So, instead of trying to force answers out of Hermione, she went outside in the cold to relax.

Her emerald eyes looked at her surroundings. Snow covered everything, from the ground to the trees to the castle, which it should be since it's the middle of winter. It was a nice sight, now that she thought about it, especially after what she saw during the war. The memories of all the dead bodies from laying around, even where she stood, staring at her with emotionless eyes as if they blamed her for their death, made the girl shiver. The sight in front of her made her think, that it was as if there was never a war to begin with.

She wished.

Sitting on the snow next to the frozen lake, she looked down at her reflection. She didn't see a beautiful woman that everybody saw, but instead a tired one staring right back at her. The slightly dark circles under the eyes gave away the lack of sleep she had ever since the war ended. Her red hair, which everybody said was so nice, looked like it has lost a bit of its color. If she looked closely, she could see a few strands of white hair sticking out. At the age of 18 she already has white hair, even if it was barely visible. Sharon sighed softly. It was expected, since she was under so much stress since her first year.

Who would have thought that from fighting a mountain troll she would have to face an army of Death Eaters and Voldermort?

Sharon never thought that.

Instead, she always thought of herself as a little hero that ran around having a great adventure. At least, that's what she read from the fairytale books that Dudley threw out. Reality was cruel, that was for sure.

Sharon sat straight up and brought a hand onto her left cheek. _What would he think after he sees me in this mess? Well, I can't really do anything about it, since the nightmares won't go away._ Once more, she sighed, but this time at the thought. _What do I tell him? 'Sorry, but while you went out hunting ingredients I was in a middle of a war.' No, I can't tell him that. Either way he wouldn't be happy that I kept something like this away from him. Oh man, what do I do? He's coming in a few weeks! Maybe I should put a little makeup to hide the dark circles and scars? No, he would see right through it._ Sharon frowned deeply. She was running out of ideas, and fast! Once more a sigh escaped her lips. _I should just be honest with him. After all, he was always honest with me._

A soft smile appeared on her face. Yeah, she should just do that.

Her thoughts went back to her friend Hermione, who was still single. A tiny idea made itself known in her mind.

_Maybe I should pair her up with him? The two of them are too lonely for my liking. Now that I think about it, maybe I should introduce Toriko to Ginny. _

A small evil giggle escaped her mouth. She brought her hands up to hide the smile and laughed mentally. Oh, the possibilities! With that decided, she sat there with a mysterious smile on her face simply enjoying her surroundings while letting her mind run a mile a minute with ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Fluffy, Fem!Harry's mischievous mind, mentions of war and attempt at matchmaking (Don't kill me!)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: For this story I'm changing the Toriko's characters ages so they're between 18 - 21 years old**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

_4 weeks left before Winter Ball_

Sharon found herself staring inside her family's main vault. It has far more money than her trust vault has, that was for sure. In the main vault there was a whole lot more than just money. There was furniture, books, weapons, etc... Right now, she looked right into the golden closet that was in the corner of the vault. Inside it were beautiful dresses. So much so, that she didn't know what to pick. Maybe she should have dragged Hermione along. After all, she still didn't have a dress!

Sharon should have known better than being so selfish! She had enough dresses to share with _every_ girl in the _castle_.

She sighed deeply, and realized that she has been doing it for quite awhile. Ron _still_ hasn't talked to her, but at least the kids in the school started to get very excited as the ball came nearer. Next week, maybe, her boyfriend and the others would arrive. The thought of what they could do to the school never once has come to her mind. She was, after all, simply too excited to see them again after 2 years. Now that she thought about it, it sure has been a long time. The couple has rarely sent each other letters, and it didn't help that the headmaster pretty much locked her up at her aunt's and uncle's house for the last two years. Thanks to them, she didn't sent one letter and had under zero percent to see him in person.

Sharon really wonders how much he changed.

_Alright, Sharon, stop that thought train of yours right now! We have to find a dress!_

With that in mind, she continued to search for it.

Mental note: Get Hermione a dress as well!

-ooOOoo-

_3 weeks left before Winter Ball_

It was right after lunch, and Sharon was already in the library doing her homework, which might as well be paperwork. The stack was too huge for her liking. Across from her sat Hermione, who did the same thing but didn't seem bothered one bit with the fact that she has _more_ homework than herself. How the witch across from her could stand homework she would never know. With boredom, the red headed girl looked around the library until she found something rather strange.

Ron stared right at her from far away.

The woman felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Quickly, she looked down at her homework and whispered:

"Hermione"

No answer.

"_Hermione!_"

This time she whispered slightly louder and harsher. The woman in front of her looked up finally. She whispered back with confusion:

"What?"

"Ron is over there staring at me weirdly."

The red headed witch whispered back, and pointed with her head at the wizard's direction. Hermione looked in a sneaky manner towards the direction. A huff came out of her. She whispered with annoyance:

"Really, when is he going to grow up? I can't believe that I thought that I liked him. Creep-"

"I know that already, but what should we do about him? I'm getting sick of his games."

Sharon gave a huff of her own.

"Then let's not be friends with him."

There was silence between the two.

Sharon shuffled slightly uncomfortable at the thought. He was her first friend in the Wizarding World. So, the thought of there not having a friendship between the two made her slightly uncomfortable. A hand touched hers gently. She looked up and met with brown sympathizing eyes. Hermione said softly:

"I know that this is hard for you, but it happens. All you can do is learn what the problem was and move on."

"D-Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Come on, let's do our homework elsewhere."

Quietly, and quickly, the two girls gathered their stuff. They were ready to move to another table, but were stopped. They heard the headmistress's voice echo throughout the castle:

"Miss Potter, please come to the office."

The women looked at each other in confusion. Hermione told her friend:

"You can leave your stuff with me if you want to."

"Thanks Hermione, you're a life safer."

With that, the women found a new spot, Sharon dumped her things on the table and left quickly.

-ooOOoo-

It didn't take very long to reach the office. Sharon said to the statue:

"Victory"

The statue jumped out of the way. At least the password seemed to have gotten better since Dumbledore was alive. The woman thanked the statue and walked up the staircase, wondering to herself why she would be called in now. After a few minutes of walking, she came upon the wooden door. She knocked on it and heard her headmistress say:

"Come in"

Sharon opened the door and looked shocked at what she saw. Three men stood there in front of the desk. All of them smiled at her, very happy to see her again. Each of the men is very tall and either slightly or very muscular. One of them has short black hair and brown eyes, which belonged to her boyfriend, Coco. The second man had wild blue hair, big brown eyes and three scars that ran from his left ear down to his left eye. That man was Toriko. The last person had a green pompadour hairstyle, green eyes and a scar that went from his right forehead, down his eye and to the neck. He also had three earrings on his right ear, each one a different shape and color. That man was none other than Teppei.

With a bright smile, she ran over and threw her arms around her lover's neck. The man laughed lightly and secured his muscular arms around her waist. The red headed said happily:

"You're here!"

"What? Don't we get a hug?"

Another male voice asked. Sharon looked over Coco's shoulder and saw Toriko giving her what seems to be a pout. She smiled, got out of her lover's arms, and hugged her friend Toriko then Teppei. She was very surprised to see only the three of them there, since she has expected a few more people to come. She let go of the green headed man then asked with confusion:

"Where are the others?"

"They had things to do and couldn't make it. They told us to tell you that they were sorry."

Toriko explained to the red headed woman. She hummed in understanding and acceptance towards the apology. She noticed something missing then asked:

"Where are your bags?"

"Some weird looking creatures came and took them."

Sharon's boyfriend explained to her. She then knew what they meant by _weird looking creatures, _they were clearly the house elves. She just hoped that Toriko didn't think of them as food, just like most of the other creatures that he comes across. The red headed woman looked over at her previous Transfiguration professor and asked her:

"May we be excused?"

"You may," The old woman replied with amusements clear in her voice. "I assume you remember where the guest rooms are?"

"Yes professor"

The young woman replied with a smile. She waved to her goodbye, then pretty much dragged the three men easily out of the office towards the library. She would show them where their rooms were after dinner or whenever they ask beforehand. First things first, matchmaking!

While they walked there, the student body stared at the three men with confusion or wonder. Sharon didn't notice the stares that were directed at them, or if she did she hid it pretty well. Coco didn't like the looks that the newfound fan girls sent him. He, slowly, wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist in an attempt to send out a message that he was taken. Thankfully, they got the message and looked pretty sad. He mentally sighed. No matter where he goes, there always has to be fan girls. It was then that Coco realized that his girlfriend was talking:

"I'm going to show you guys the library first, since I abandoned my best friend there to go to the office."

"Since when do you go to the library?"

Toriko asked playfully. Sharon gave him a small playful glare in responds. She said to him with her nose up in the air:

"Unlike you, I have to study." The blue headed man simply laughed at her reaction. Teppei gave a small amusing smile towards her direction. She didn't change one bit, and he was glad for that. The laughter made the woman huff. She pouted, "I hate you three for life."

"Aw, come on, you can't possibly hate your little boyfriend over here."

The big man roared with laughter and petted his brother's, Coco's, back. It only made the man try his best not to glare and the woman to further pout. It was then that Sharon saw somebody familiar not far away from them. She smiled brightly and shouted:

"Ginny!"

17 years old red headed adolescent turned around to whoever called her. She was slightly surprised to see that it was her brother's previous best friend -not that she knew that-. The witch ran over and when she got to her she started:

"Sharon, I tried to search for you everywhere! I wanted to apologize about my brother's-"

"It's fine Ginny. You have nothing to do with his childish behavior. Neither of us should be surprised with his behavior. He always has been like that. By the way, these are my friends Teppei and Toriko," She pointed at the two bulky men then turned to her boyfriend, "And this is my boyfriend Coco."

It seems that the girl didn't listen to what she said. Her blue eyes were only on Toriko, who seems to have taken an interest in her as well. Smiling evilly, mentally of course, she gave an innocent one and asked:

"Ginny, could you show Toriko around for me?"

"Uh huh"

She replied almost in an autopilot mode. In her mind she wondered to herself who the heck this guy was, and why she was even interested in him. Somewhere inside of her mind, a small voice told her to give him a chance and maybe they could be really great friends, or something more than that.

"Great!"

Sharon said cheerfully. It was then that she dragged the two either confused or amused males away. It didn't take long before the two people were out of sight. The green headed man scratched the back of his head in confusion as to what just happened. He even questioned the woman, but all he got was an innocent smile and a _nothing_. He wasn't sure if he should be on his guard or brush it off. He was so deep in thought that he didn't seem to have noticed that they've finally reached the library. The witch explained to the two very seriously:

"You two have to be very quiet. If you're loud the librarian is going to throw you out and not let you come back. Also, don't worry about her glaring at you. She glares at everyone."

The two men nodded and walked inside. The two had their mouths hung open slightly in awe at the sight. This library was the _hugest_ one that they've ever seen in their lives. They didn't know that there could be so many books in one place. Wait a second! Did they just see a few books fly around? It must have been their imagination... at least they hoped. Talking portraits was enough, but flying books was a whole different level. As, they were in their own worlds, Sharon smiles lightly at the two's reactions. She remembered how she had the same reaction during her first year. Yes, Hogwarts Library was magnificent.

She quietly guided them to the spot where she left Hermione. As, they reached there, they saw the woman leaning over one of the many books on the table. Sharon announced quietly:

"Hermione, they're here."

The brown headed woman looked up at the voice of her friend. Under a second her mouth dropped open in shock, but for two different reasons. One of them was that there was a really cute guy with green hair in front of her. Two, the other man was Coco, one of the Four Heavenly Kings! How on Earth did her friend manage to meet up with him!? Yet again, she does the impossible. So, why should she be surprised? She just hoped that the boyfriend is the black headed one. Hermione asked as calmly as possible:

"Sharon, who are these...?"

"This black headed guy is Coco, my boyfriend. The green headed one is Teppei." Once more, the mysterious smile appeared. "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind keeping you company. He was really impressed with the library, and I'm sure that you could talk with him about all kinds of interesting things."

"W-Wait! Y-You don't mean that-"

Hermione started, but was cut off.

"Yep! I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend for a bit, if you don't mind? Great!"

Sharon didn't wait for a responds and quickly gathered her things and was out of there with Coco before her friend could say anything.

Outside of the library, Coco grabbed half of her books. He leaned down, since he was much taller than her, and gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss, which she gladly returned. How long has it been since they've last kissed? Oh yeah, two years. Well, she was glad that she didn't have to wait any longer. She really did miss Coco and the others. The two continued to kiss for a few more seconds before the male pulled back. He had an amused look on his face. He asked:

"Since when did you become a matchmaker?"

"What do you mean?"

Sharon asked innocently. The man sighed softly and shook his head. He let out a chuckle at his girlfriend's strange personality. She never seems to stop amazing him.

"Come on, I want to put these away and show you around properly."

He nodded then left with her.

-ooOOoo-

During the rest of the day, the men walked around with each of the women that they were left with. They went as far as going to classes with them, both out of curiosity and to try and get to know them better. Well, at least that's what the single men tried to do. Coco, on the other hand, simply watched or talked with his girlfriend whenever they were allowed to. He even went with her to Divination, a class that she told him about in her letters. He wanted to see himself if the woman was a fraud or a real sear.

It was where they were at the moment.

Coco wasn't in the classroom for even two minutes, but already wanted to get out of there because of the scent. Dear God, who puts that much perfume in one room? He felt a hand touch his left arm. He looked down to see his girlfriend giving him an understanding look. So, he wasn't the only one that has or had the same problem. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to get inside. Right after the last student walked in, the professor appeared. She laid her dark green eyes on Coco, and seemed rather delighted for some reason. Still, she kept to her mysterious tone:

"I see that we have a guest, a seer no less. Of course, I saw your arrival this morning." The black headed man simply raised an eyebrow at her. Did she just...? Well, one thing for sure, she was creepy. "Such a trouble and sad past, filled with hunger and lonesome." Coco's hands, that was underneath the table and out of view, clenched tightly. He felt a hand touch his own, and knew that it belonged to Sharon. His face gave no emotion away, but his eyes dared her to continue if she wished for her death. This wasn't something that he wanted people to know, much strangers. The professor gave a small smile. She whispered so low, that only the couple heard what she said next, "Keep Miss Potter close to you. If you don't, you're going to lose her."

She turned around and started to instruct the students. Sharon was rather confused as to what she meant. Meanwhile, Coco had his hand wrapped around the smaller one lightly. No, this woman was no fraud. She knew what she was doing. Thanks to her, he took her advice close to heart. No way was he going to lose his lover. When he finally brought his attention back to the woman, he found out that they were going to be crystal-gazing. Well, it wasn't something too difficult. Well, for him at least, but he wasn't sure about the other adults in the room. He stared into the crystal ball and tried to see into the future.

10 minutes into class, Sharon asked with boredom:

"Do you see anything?"

"Yes, I do."

Coco gave her a charming smile as he said that. The woman gave him a small glare then mumbled:

"Cheeky brat"

He ignored the not so creative insult and looked back into the glass. A frown started to form on his face. Finally, an image started to form. All he stared at was random things that keep on popping up. Usually it wouldn't take longer than a few minutes for him to see an official moment, so this was the first time it took him 10 minutes. He paid great attention to what he saw. Inside the image there was a guy, a young adult, with red hair talking with... him? No... He more or less yelled at him. It was then that he took out his wand and started to send curses towards his direction. Unfortunately, the ball tried to be funny by fogging up the scene.

His mind tried to figure out what he just saw. He knows that it was the future, but when exactly was the better question. Coco was brought out of his thoughts by a female voice:

"What did you see?"

His brown eyes looked to his left to meet a worried emerald pair. He looked right back inside, trying to find the scene again, but it didn't happen. His shoulders eased slightly as he leaned against the round small couch. He said to Sharon softly:

"It's nothing for you to worry about, princess."

She blushed lightly at the nickname. No matter how many times he called her that, she never got used to it. Coco continued to smile and brought her closer to him. It didn't take very long for her to relax. She rested her head against his strong chest and simply gazed at the crystal ball. It was as if she tried her best to see what her lover saw. While she tried to look into the future, she didn't seem to notice that the man kept on staring at her.

Coco gazed at her with sad soft eyes. He looked at her short hair red hair, with some accented white hair, to the scars that lightly picked out of her clothing. Clearly, those scars were fresh. If he didn't read her future a year ago, he wouldn't have understood where she got them from. Although, he couldn't understand the woman's actions back then and even now. Why she didn't tell him in the letters that she was going into war or was in the middle of one? He would have dropped everything and went to help or. It was either that or he would have dragged her out of there. Unfortunately, either way, his adopted father would have tied him down then tell him that she was going to be fine. Yeah, he could see from the dark circles under her eyes that she was just fine. Damn that old man.

Maybe he should confront her soon? He didn't know what to think anymore.

Coco just wanted to comfort the woman in his arms, get rid of the nightmares that hunt her at night and kill anybody that tries to harm her. She didn't deserve any of this. What she deserved was to have a good family and a good life. He was going to make sure that he gives her the family she always wanted. Yes, he considered marrying her, but knew that they were too young at the moment to even get engaged. He could wait a few years or even longer until both of them are ready.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt somebody look at them. Coco looked in the corner of his eyes to see somebody familiar looking. Wait, it was the guy that he saw yell at him inside the vision! He glared at him and looked at his girlfriend with a loving, _sickening_, gaze. The man closed his eyes and continued to hold onto Sharon, who was completely clueless. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that guy. He didn't like the way he looked at her, nor did he like what the vision showed.

He was trouble. That was for sure.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Fluffy, Fem!Harry's mischievous mind, mentions of war and attempt at matchmaking (Don't kill me!)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: For this story I'm changing the Toriko's characters ages so they're between 18 - 21 years old**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

_3 weeks left before Winter Ball (Same day)_

It was dinner time, and everybody was in the Great Hall. The Headmistress, a few minutes ago, introduced the three newcomers and made food appear out of thin air. Toriko, Teppei, Coco and Sharon gave their thanks and dug in with everybody else, or at least the ones that weren't in shock. Hermione looked surprised as she saw that there was all kinds of new foods that looked like were made by high class chefs. Some of the food she recognized, but only due to TV and magazines that she went through. The ingredients to make them were found only in the muggle world, which baffled her even further. Where did the house elves get the ingredients, and better yet, how did they learn to cook the recipes? She asked with confusion:

"Since when did the house elves learned to make these types of food?"

"Oh! Ginny here showed me where the kitchen was. After I saw the food that they serve, I decided to show them some new recipes."

Toriko said after he gulped down a piece of meat. He moaned slightly at how good it tastes. Coco asked him:

"Where did you get the ingredients from?"

"I hunted them down."

The blue headed man said with a wide grin. Sharon laughed lightly at the responds. It was just like him. She looked down the table and grabbed soup for herself. After she ate it a few times, she asked her friends what they've done during the day. They gave her all kinds of answers. Coco observed the group quietly. He had to applaud Sharon's role as a matchmaker. He had never seen anybody more perfect than these two women for his friend and brother. Teppei always was somebody with a high IQ, and it was nice to see that somebody could keep up with him when he rambles on and on about some subjects sometimes. Toriko always was adventures and took things too lightly or very seriously, depending on the situation. It was nice to see that he found a woman that balanced out his personality. He was brought out of his mind when the man next to him said:

"I didn't like the potion class. The scents in there made it really hard to breath."

"With that nose of yours, I'm not really surprised."

Sharon said as she laughed. Coco smiled lightly when he heard her laughter. He said:

"If potions didn't agree with your nose, I would advise you not to go to Divination."

"Why?"

The blue headed giant asked with confusion. He heard snickering from the girls. He looked at them with confusion before turning his attention to Coco waiting for an answer. Coco explained to him about how much perfume was in the small classroom. In the end, Toriko made a mental note to not go near that place, even if his curiosity demanded him to. After the explanation, Hermione asked Sharon:

"Did the professor predict your death again?"

The men looked at the two with confusion. Predicted her death? What? Sharon shook her head then said:

"No, for the first time she didn't. Still, she said something strange to Coco and I."

She was ready to repeat what the professor told them, but Hermione cut her off.

"Don't believe her. She's nothing but a fraud."

"Actually, she's the real deal."

Coco corrected her. Sharon and Ginny looked at each other and laughed again. The youngest of them of them all explained that no matter what they do, the brown headed woman wouldn't believe them. So, he really should save his breath. From there Sharon and Ginny poked fun at their friend, to the point that she was so red with embarrassment. She glared at the girls and looked away with a pout. The laughter died down quickly when somebody familiar walked up to them.

Ron

The women looked up with frowns on their faces. Coco's brown eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like the look of the aura around the stranger, not one bit. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and brought her closer to protect her. Of course, she was confused by his actions, but didn't say anything. She, instead, watched as the red headed man started to order the women to stay away from the men. Hermione had enough of his childish behavior and asked:

"Really, Ronald, don't you think this is a bit ridiculous?"

"Shut up you stupid mudblood!"

Everybody in the Great Hall gasped. Who would have known that a person from a _light_ family would say such a thing? The brown headed woman started to have tears run down her cheeks. She turned around and ran out of the place. Teppei asked why she left, and Ginny explained to him and the other men the meaning of the word, and how sensitive she became after a certain event -which was the war but she wasn't about to tell him that-. The green headed man glared at the wizard and went after Hermione. The sister stood up and scowled her brother:

"Ron! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You shouldn't even be with these muggles! They're nothing but worthless beings! I never thought that you were this dumb to hang around with one."

Ginny glared at him with watery eyes. He never talked to her that way before, so it really hurt. Toriko was the next one to glare. He was ready to beat the guy to the ground. Sharon tried to calm the situation down, by that she meant the one who caused it.

"Ron, please calm down."

"Who gave you permission to talk woman?"

By that point the headmistress started to walk towards them, and she looked _pissed_! Her anger grew further when she saw the man ready to slap the woman she saw as a granddaughter in the face. A muscular hand caught the wizard's wrist before it made contact with Sharon. The grip tightened more and more, to the point that the bones started to crack. Ron howled in pain and dropped onto his knees. He struggled to get his hand out of the grip, but it seemed to only make the situation worst. Coco started to give off angry vibes. Toriko murmured:

"Oh shit"

The blue headed man got into a position, where he could easily grab the two girls and run out of there if it got ugly. The headmistress shouted:

"Mr. Coco, please unhand my student. I'm going to handle his punishment."

Coco frowned. He wanted to kill the man right then and there, but did as the elderly woman told him to. Unlike this pathetic excuse of a human being, he has morals and respect. Just as he pulled away, Ron took out his wand and started to shoot curses towards him. A shield appeared right in front of Coco. Right afterwards Ron's wand flew out of his hand and a punch was delivered to his face.

It took everybody a minute to realize what happened. They looked towards Sharon and Toriko, both in a fighting stand. It was clear that the short red headed witch did the shield and disarming, and then the muggle sent the punch towards the wizard. Murmurs started to grow louder and louder among the student body. Many of the students got up to see where the pathetic excuse of a man landed. What they saw made many wince. Ron's body was dug a good 5 feet into the wall, he seemed to be knocked out and bleeding a lot.

The nurse quickly got out of her seat to see if he was alright. While everybody had their attention on the injured adult, they didn't notice that the other four were gone.

Outside of the Great Hall, Sharon decided that maybe it would be a good time to show Toriko and Coco where their rooms were. She asked Ginny if she wanted to tag along, she agreed. So, during the whole walk the girls tried to cheer each other up by talking about all kinds of topics, anything to get their minds off of what happened. They didn't notice that the men behind them were really quiet. Instead, their bodies were tensed and ready to fight anybody that harmed the two again, either physically or emotionally.

It took about 10 minutes to reach to the dorm, which the headmistress arranged it so that it was very close the Gryffindor tower. Sharon told them the password to get inside, where the Gryffindor tower was, the password to that then showed them around the dorm, which contained a bathroom, kitchen, living room and three bedrooms. Toriko thanked her then had his attention back to the other red headed witch.

So, with that, Coco took Sharon to his room to talk in private. He sat down with her on the edge of the king size bed. She didn't look up at him but kept her eyes on her hands. He asked her with worry:

"Sharon, are you alright?"

She didn't say anything right away, but continued with her actions. Finally, after a few moments, she replied softly:

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

_Liar_, Coco thought. He moved to kneel in front of her. He grabbed her hands with his left hand, while with the right he grabbed her chin, lightly moving it so that she stared at him. He moved his hand to stroke her right cheek. A small smile appeared on Sharon's face. She leaned towards the touch a bit, enjoying the comfort of it. Coco said softly:

"No, you're not alright." He ran his thumb across one of the black circles. "You're already having enough problems. You don't need any more of it, especially that guy."

"How long did you know?"

Sharon interrogated him. Seriously, why was she even surprised? The man gave a small smile before he said:

"I've known since last year. I was worried about you, so I looked into your future. If my father didn't stop me, I would have taken you out of the war. If I couldn't do that, then I would protect you with my life. I just wish-"

His lips were attacked by another pair. Coco felt a pair of arms securing themselves around his neck. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes the two pulled away slowly. Sharon looked down at him with amusing eyes but yet a sad smile. She whispered:

"It's alright. All that matters is that you're here. That's enough for me."

Coco didn't say anything, but got up and brought her into a tight hug. If that's what she wished, then he would grant it.

For the rest of the evening, the two lay in his bed and snuggled. It didn't take them very long before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Usually, Sharon would receive nightmares by the time she fell asleep. Instead, she had pleasant dreams that made her smile in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Fluffy, Fem!Harry's mischievous mind, mentions of war and attempt at matchmaking (Don't kill me!)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: For this story I'm changing the Toriko's characters ages so they're between 18 - 21 years old**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

_2 weeks left before Winter Ball_

Sharon, Hermione and Ginny were in the former two's dorm. The older red headed witch laid out the best dresses she could find, in her family's main vault, across her bed, so that her two friends could choose between them. You see, a few days ago Toriko and Teppei found out about the ball. It didn't take them very long to ask the two latter girls out. The two agreed, but when the men were out of sight they started to freak out, because they didn't plan to go to the ball which meant that they had no dresses. So, it was a good thing that Sharon brought with her a few extra dresses.

That leads the situation that Sharon found her-self in.

Both girls continued to run their mouths as their brains did the same. Sharon lay on her stomach on Hermione's bed. She simply relaxed and kicked the air with her legs. She didn't really listen to the two, since her mind was on other things. One example was that somehow, someway, after the fiasco with Ron her relationship with Coco became stronger than ever before. It was to the point that he asked her to come with him back home after she finished school. It was so that they wouldn't have to live so far apart, like they've for the past many years. Sharon knew that he wanted to say something else, but seemed to hold himself back. She wanted to know what it was, but knew that he would tell her when the time came. So, she brought her mind onto the moving out of Britain section.

Was she ready to leave everything behind to go with him?

Well, when they first met -at the age of 6 and 7-, Ichiryuu, Coco's adopted father, wanted to take her out of the hands of her abusive family. In the end, he didn't succeed for an unknown reason. Still, she always had imagined herself living outside of Britain. So, what was the problem now? That was the question that came to mind. The answer, the people she would leave behind. Yeah, that sounded about right. So, better question was, was she ready to leave her friends behind to live a better life?

Sharon looked over with her emerald eyes towards her friends. They continued to chat happily about the ball and the people they were going with. She was glad to match these two with her two other friends. All four of them were too lonely for her liking, and seemed to get along great now that they've met. An amused smile stretched across her face. Maybe she wouldn't go alone after all. If things go as planned, there might be a wedding or two in the very near future.

From there, Sharon let her mind wonder a bit. It didn't take long for her to stay on one thought, which was Ron. After the whole fiasco, he was taken to the St Mungo's Hospital. He has yet to wake up from the coma that Toriko put him in. From what she heard from Ginny, he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. The memory of Mrs. Weasley storming into the castle demanding answers made her both wince and almost laugh. She remembered how angry the woman was on her son, when she found out what he did. Her anger quickly turned into excitement, when she realized that her daughter had a 'boyfriend' as she liked to call him. The memory of how red the two's faces were when she said the status of their relationship out loud was the reason she wanted to laugh. Man, who knew that Toriko's face could look like tomato? Still, when the news reached the older brothers... well... let's just say that Toriko had a lot of hexing and threats sent his way by them. Well, good thing was that he wasn't going to abandon Ginny anytime soon, if ever.

Sharon rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the bed. Now that she thought about it, the student body did what's its best at... spreading rumors. Fortunately, the rumors weren't cruel and true. They talked about what happened in the Great Hall. That's it... really! That's all the rumors were about. Well, she wasn't really certain if she should even call them rumors. They might as well be conversations about what happened.

"Sharon, do you have a dress yet?"

Sharon turned onto her stomach and looked at her friends. She said:

"Yeah, did you guys find your dress yet?"

"Mhm! Thanks for letting us borrow them. We promise to bring them back."

Ginny spoke with a bright smile on her face. Sharon waved it off in a 'no problem' manner. The bored woman then had a mischievous idea. She grinned evilly, mentally, and said innocently:

"When the guys see you two in those dresses, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off."

The two other witches blushed so hard that Sharon thought their heads would explode. They started to shout at her for saying something so inappropriate. The woman simply continued to smile innocently at them, enjoying their embarrassment. The two females sighed deeply in the end. They could never understand her! She was so innocent but yet not at the same time. What a complex mind she has. Sharon got off of the bed and said:

"Well, if you two don't mind me, I'm going to be off."

"Off where?"

Hermione asked with suspicion. She knew how the other was when she gets bored. Sharon simply waved to them farewell then left.

-ooOOoo-

_1 weeks left before Winter Ball_

The past week has been hell, everybody -except Coco, Toriko, Teppei, Hermione and Ginny- were pranked to the point of insanity. Nobody could find out who the prankster was. It was to the point that the teachers started to get _very_ angry, especially the headmistress. It was to the point that they were ready to just deduct points from _everybody _and assign detentions. The only people that weren't pranked had a pretty good idea who the prankster was, but they didn't have the heart or energy to stop the woman.

Good thing that next week was the ball.

Other than that, the newfound couples finally made their relationship official and became very close, to the point that they were rarely seen without the other. Nobody dared to get in between the three couples, since they didn't have a death wish. They knew how the three witches could be when are angered, and the females didn't want to be on the end of the stick if they stole their men from them. Same went with the guys, except the three males were _far _more creative when it comes to showing their anger. Other words, the men would have to fight those three and they didn't want to be killed or put into a coma like Ron.

So, for the last week before the Winter Ball, everybody that didn't have a date made sure not to try and ask those six out.

Other than that, not much happened during that week.

-ooOOoo-

_Day of the Winter Ball_

It wasn't even the afternoon and yet a lot, if not all, the witches in the castle started to get ready for the ball. The males either panicked, for different reasons, or simply relaxed, since there weren't any classes that day.

The three famous couple of the school were neither panicking nor getting ready. They had a lot of time left after all.

Teppei and Hermione were in the library either talking quietly among themselves or with books in front of them.

Toriko and Ginny were outdoors. Both fooled around or went to check out Hagrid's strange animals.

Coco and Sharon were outside as well, but next to the frozen lake. The red headed witch was in her boyfriend's lap, snuggling closer to his body for warmth. The black headed man had his arms around her body, holding her in place. Both relaxed in each other's arms, neither wanted to move from their comfortable position. Sharon snuggled her nose into the other's neck. The man asked:

"Excited about tonight?"

"Hm," She hummed out thoughtfully. "I am, but at the same time I'm sad."

"Why?"

Coco questioned her softly with confusion. Sharon shifted her body to look straight into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. She said quietly:

"I'm sad because you're going to leave after the ball."

Coco's brown eyes soften. He said:

"We're going to see each other anyways. After all, you have only a few months left of school before you finish."

"True, but it's too long."

Sharon pouted at him. The man chuckled at her reply. He brought his left hand up and brushed aside the wavy red hair out of her eyes and placed them behind her left ear. He replied:

"Time flies, princess, so before you know it we're going to see each other again."

She smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right."

With that, Sharon pecked his lips and went back to snuggle him. Coco chuckled softly. He re-wrapped his arms around her and went back to the previous position.

-ooOOoo-

It was time for the ball, and all the dates in the school already either headed towards the Great Hall, which the ball took place at, or were already there.

It didn't take long for the Winter Ball to start. The headmistress had the bright idea that the students that returned to finish their education to open the dance floor. Since there were around 30 dates in that year, it didn't take long before the rest of the school joined in the dancing.

Music was heard throughout the place, joined in was laughter and happiness. Everybody enjoyed themselves, even some of the professors. Everybody had a lot of fun while dancing. It was especially funny when the student body watched some teachers, grudgingly, had no choice but to grab each other and dance. In the middle of the dance floor the three famous couples enjoyed themselves a lot as well, but they were a funny sight as well. What was funny? Well, the funny thing was that the men were freaking tall, making their female companions look like midgets when they stood side by side. It did help that the females wore high heels, or it would have looked even stranger.

A good few hours later, tables appeared out of thin air and everybody started to take their seats. The three witches held back their laughter when the men stared with confusion at the menus since they didn't know how to order them. They were about to explain to them, but stopped themselves. They weren't the only ones to have quieted down. Everybody else did the same when they saw the headmistress stand and held up her hand for silence. It didn't take long for her request to be done. She cleared her voice and announced throughout the Great Hall:

"Welcome, everybody, to the Winter Ball. I'm sure everybody has enjoyed themselves so far?" Murmurs of agreements were heard and some laughed as well. The old woman smiled before she went back to speak, "We're here today, to celebrate the end of the war that took place last year. During that war we've lost many dear loved ones, who we held dear in our hearts, even until today. In the end, thanks to everybody's help, we've managed to get out of the dark past and into a brighter future. The bright future, that we wish to achieve, has yet to come, but not impossible. We can only obtain it through strong friendships and hard work. Let's make that dream come true, together, and leave it behind for the next many generations with no worry."

After she ended her speech, everybody started to clap loudly, a few even whistled. It hurt to remember the true reason behind the ball, but all they could do was move on and work together like the headmistress said. That was the least that they could do for the next generations that would one day walk through this school. With that, everybody started to order their food.

With Sharon and the others, they've already ordered their food. While the others talked among themselves, she sat there quietly, ate her food slowly and thought about the war. Even after all these months, she still couldn't help but blame herself for the many deaths that took place. She should have questioned herself as to how Voldermort kept on surviving. She should have seen the clues of the training that Dumbledore forced her through, by him manipulating her curiosity. If she had found out the truth beforehand, maybe then she could have prevented the war taking place and the people who have died would still be with them.

"Sharon?"

Sharon snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to see Coco staring down at her. His eyes questioned her if she was alright. All she did was give him a small reassuring smile and turned back to her plate. Still, she took the headmistress's speech to heart. For the next few months, she was going to work hard on her end to make sure that when she left Hogwarts she wouldn't worry about the next generation or the younger years.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

For the rest of the dinner, everybody talked, joked and simply had a good time.

**I could leave the story here or make a small chapter talking about what happened in the future, your choice. This story was supposed to be one long one-shot anyways, which is why I wasn't writing as many detail and events as my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this story though, and check out my other ones if you want.**

**Bye!**


End file.
